


You took something away from me

by onlyna (robs)



Category: Little Mix (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ordinary People, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Angst and Porn, Dubious Consent, Jealous Harry, Jealousy, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Rough Sex, Spanking, Tears, Top Harry
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-23
Updated: 2013-09-23
Packaged: 2017-12-27 10:48:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/977876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robs/pseuds/onlyna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magari ha omesso un paio di volte come alcuni dei clienti abituali ultimamente allunghino un po' troppo le mani e lo tocchino più del necessario per infilargli delle banconote nei miseri slip di latex che indossa alla fine dell'esibizione, e forse è un po' spaventato della sua possibile reazione a una scena del genere, fatto sta che quella sera è a un tanto così dallo strapparsi tutti i capelli. Ha una brutta sensazione.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You took something away from me

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per il Louis!Fest di Wanki!Fic.

Louis è sempre particolarmente nervoso quando sa che il suo ragazzo vedrà la sua performance; non che non l'abbia mai visto mezzo nudo, non che non l'abbia già visto spogliarsi di fronte ai clienti del nightclub in cui lavora, non che abbia qualcosa da nascondergli, non sa esattamente perché si senta sempre così teso all'idea di esibirsi di fronte a lui. Magari ha omesso un paio di volte come alcuni dei clienti abituali ultimamente allunghino un po' troppo le mani e lo tocchino più del necessario per infilargli delle banconote nei miseri slip di latex che indossa alla fine dell'esibizione, e forse è un po' spaventato della sua possibile reazione a una scena del genere, fatto sta che quella sera è a un tanto così dallo strapparsi tutti i capelli. Ha una brutta sensazione.

Perrie, la sua partner per la serata, continua a lanciargli occhiate strane da quando l'ha visto entrare nel camerino; c'è Zayn a truccarla quella sera, tutto sorrisi dolci e carezze delicate mentre le dà gli ultimi ritocchi al viso, e Louis sbuffa invidioso: perché anche il suo ragazzo non può essere così poco seccato dal suo lavoro? Dopotutto è grazie a quello se si sono conosciuti.

Nick irrompe nel camerino quando ha appena finito di indossare gli abiti di scena - che quella sera sono dei pantaloni esageratamente attillati e una canottiera praticamente trasparente che lascia ben poco all'immaginazione (Harry non ne sarà per niente felice) - per annunciare che mancano cinque minuti all'esibizione. Louis non si sente poi così stupido a definire esibizioni i suoi spogliarelli, specialmente quando non è solo sul palco: questo è uno dei pochi nightclub in cui le performance hanno un minimo di senso, una storia dietro che si può decidere di vedere o non vedere, e anche se spesso le scenette che imbastiscono sono stupidi cliché molto gettonati dal pubblico... be', è comunque meglio che salire sul palco e strapparsi direttamente di dosso i vestiti. Ma Perrie gli ha accarezzato i capelli con sguardo impietosito, quando le ha detto la sua teoria, e da quel momento ha preferito tenere la bocca chiusa a riguardo.

La sua partner indossa una stupidissima divisa da poliziotta, quella sera, e Louis grugnisce quando la vede giocare con le manette del costume mentre guarda verso Zayn; perché Harry non riesce a prendere meno sul serio il suo lavoro? La vita è ingiusta.

 

Non sa se essere contento o imbarazzato nel vedere che Harry si è appropriato di uno dei tavolini più vicini al palco, quando dà un'occhiata veloce al locale prima che il volume della musica aumenti e dia il via alla performance.

“Andrà bene, vedrai,” lo rassicura Perrie dandogli una pacca amichevole sulla spalla, e Louis vorrebbe crederle, davvero, ma nel tavolo vicino a quello del suo ragazzo c'è un gruppetto di ragazzi mezzi sbronzi che non ci penseranno due volte prima di allungare troppo le mani; non andrà per niente bene, se lo sente nelle ossa.

 

L'esibizione è quasi conclusa quando Perrie lo spinge contro il pavimento e comincia a dondolare sensuale sul suo bacino: ormai indossa solo un paio di culottes di latex blu scuro, uno striminzito top dello stesso materiale che le copre a malapena i capezzoli e il cappello dell'uniforme che giace abbandonata sul piccolo palco. Louis sorride facendole l'occhiolino, dimentico per un attimo dei guai a cui sicuramente andrà incontro tra poco, e Perrie risponde con una linguaccia prima di allungare una mano ed appoggiarla al suo collo, spingendo con il pollice sotto il suo mento per fargli esporre la gola e potersi chinare a baciarla come da copione; Louis incrocia per un attimo lo sguardo di Harry, prima di chiudere gli occhi e posare i palmi sui fianchi nudi della sua partner, spingendola via per capovolgere le loro posizioni.

I commenti crudi del gruppetto vicino al tavolo del suo ragazzo gli arrivano alle orecchie nel momento in cui inarca appena la schiena per concludere l'esibizione, e Louis arrossisce suo malgrado quando sente gli apprezzamenti piuttosto espliciti rivolti al suo sedere; non è un idiota e sa di essere ben dotato, da quel punto di vista, ma sapere che ad appena un passo ci sia Harry, che stia ascoltando gli stessi commenti, gli fa venire la pelle d'oca.

Perrie gli cinge i fianchi con le gambe, abbandonando la testa all'indietro e infilandosi una mano tra i capelli, e la musica cessa nell'istante in cui apre le labbra per esalare un gemito completamente falso ma che fa andare in visibilio i clienti. La fine dell'esibizione viene accolta come sempre con applausi e fischi e grida di apprezzamento, ma Louis si sente quasi sporco quando si alza e aiuta la sua partner a fare lo stesso; banconote di vario taglio sono subito gettate sul palco, e come dopo ogni serata i due spogliarellisti si avvicinano al bordo per farsi infilare il denaro negli slip dai clienti più intraprendenti.

Louis sente lo sguardo di Harry addosso quando il ragazzo più ubriaco del gruppetto vicino al suo tavolo allunga qualche banconota nella sua direzione, facendogli cenno di andargli più vicino, e ingoia a vuoto quando le dita appiccicaticce di quello sconosciuto si fermano più del dovuto sotto il suo ombelico; riesce quasi a sentire la furia di Harry da quella distanza.

 

“Magnifici, magnifici!” esclama Nick irrompendo di nuovo nel camerino, quando Perrie si sta togliendo le ultime tracce di trucco dal viso e Louis si sta sistemando la felpa enorme del suo ragazzo sulle spalle. “Dobbiamo darvi più spettacoli insieme, siete stati assolutamente magnifici!” continua, battendo le mani come un emerito imbecille e facendo ridere di cuore la ragazza e sbuffare Louis.

“Lo sai che a me andrebbe benissimo esibirmi più spesso con Lou,” sorride Perrie gettando la salvietta struccante nel cestino e spegnendo le luci dello specchio. “Avere un partner fidanzato e per di più gay è il sogno di ogni spogliarellista fedele al suo ragazzo,” aggiunge con una risata, prima di allungarsi per baciare una guancia a Louis ed uscire dal camerino.

“E a proposito di fidanzati, Lou, Harry ti aspetta al bar,” annuncia Nick, lanciandogli un'occhiata che non può preannunciare niente di buono quando il ragazzo si volta a guardarlo. “Ha l'aria di essere piuttosto incazzato,” conclude, voltandosi e uscendo a sua volta dal camerino senza aggiungere una parola.

Louis sospira sconfitto: la vita è decisamente ingiusta con lui.

 

Ha le braccia incrociate sul petto e gli occhi puntati fuori dal finestrino, e i dieci minuti in macchina dal locale al loro appartamento non gli sono mai sembrati così lunghi: Harry non ha detto una parola quando l'ha raggiunto al bar e gli ha perfino voltato la faccia quando ha tentato di salutarlo con un bacio, e fino ad ora ha tenuto la bocca chiusa e le mani talmente strette intorno al volante da far sbiancare le nocche. Louis ha quasi paura di arrivare all'appartamento, non ha mai visto Harry così furioso e non ha la più pallida idea di cosa aspettarsi quando il suo ragazzo si lascerà andare.

 

La porta d'ingresso non si è ancora chiusa alle sue spalle, quando Harry lo schiaccia contro la parete e comincia a baciarlo con una foga nuova e terrificante: gli morde forte le labbra, spingendo senza preamboli la lingua contro la sua, e le sue dita gli stringono talmente tanto forte un braccio e un fianco che Louis è sicuro che, quando avranno finito, la sua pelle sarà ricoperta di lividi.

“Sei _mio_ ,” ringhia Harry contro la sua bocca, infilando una mano sotto la sua maglietta per graffiargli il ventre, come a marchiarlo, mentre l'altra risale sulla sua nuca. “Mio, Louis, _mio_ ,” continua, tirandogli i capelli e abbassando la bocca per morderlo con forza sulla gola.

Un gemito sfugge dal controllo di Louis prima che riesca a fermarlo, un verso tra il dolore e il piacere che non aveva mai sentito prima: è spaventato dall'aggressività del suo ragazzo, ma non può negare che questo lato nascosto di Harry lo ecciti. Non è nemmeno così strano, perché ha sempre avuto un debole per l'essere completamente dominato dal proprio compagno, ma il fatto che sia Harry - _Harry_ , quel ragazzo che l'ha portato a mangiare fuori almeno cinque volte prima di decidersi a dargli la buonanotte con un bacio, quel ragazzo che gli ha comprato un bouquet di rose rosse dopo il primo mese insieme, quel ragazzo che l'ha sempre trattato con una delicatezza eccezionale anche nei momenti più focosi della loro relazione - a perdere il controllo in questo modo... Louis non ha nemmeno la forza di mentire a se stesso, è una delle situazioni più eccitanti in cui si sia mai trovato.

 

Lo schiaffo di pelle contro pelle è l'unico suono costante nella camera da letto, e Louis stringe i denti da quando hanno iniziato perché nonostante tutto il modo in cui Harry lo sta prendendo fa male e non può negarlo: non è più abituato a questa aggressività, non è più abituato alle sculacciate e ai morsi e ai graffi e ad essere preso quasi a secco. Harry è così diverso dal solito che quasi gli viene voglia di piangere, quando lo sente per l'ennesima volta strisciare le unghie sulla pelle rossa e sensibile della sua schiena per marchiarlo ancora, e ancora, e ancora, spingendosi nel suo corpo senza controllare nemmeno una volta come si senta, se questo nuovo approccio gli piaccia, se gli stia facendo troppo male. Louis l'ha capito che questa è una punizione, che con la sua ultima performance al locale ha passato il limite: ma cosa avrebbe potuto fare? È il suo lavoro, l'unico lavoro che è certo di saper fare e che _gli piace_ fare, e non è responsabile delle azioni del suo pubblico.

“Ha-Haz,” esala, le lacrime che scivolano sulle sue guance all'ennesima sculacciata, il dolore che alla fine arriva a sopraffare l'eccitazione; fa tutto così male, adesso, e stringe le lenzuola tra le dita lasciandosi scappare un singhiozzo. “Harry, ti prego, smettila,” geme, irrigidendosi e schiacciando il viso contro il materasso.

La reazione è praticamente immediata, e un sospiro di sollievo sfugge dalle sue labbra quando Harry si allontana dal suo corpo come se ne fosse stato scottato. Louis può sentire i suoi occhi scivolare sulla sua schiena, sul suo sedere, sulle sue cosce arrossate dagli schiaffi e dai graffi, e il verso strozzato del suo ragazzo lo fa tremare.

“Lou,” soffia Harry, allungando una mano e ritirandola subito dopo: non è sicuro che gli sia permesso toccarlo, ora che l'ha ridotto in questo stato, e l'idea che abbia rovinato tutto quello che avevano costruito insieme gli fa girare la testa. “Lou, mi dispiace,” sussurra con voce strozzata, infilandosi le dita tra i capelli e sentendo le guance inumidirsi di lacrime; ha gli occhi sgranati e ancora fissi sui segni che _lui_ ha lasciato sul corpo del suo ragazzo, non riesce a credere di averlo ridotto in quel modo: ci sono lividi sui suoi fianchi e sulla sua schiena e sulle sue natiche rosse, alcuni graffi sono così profondi da sanguinare e la nausea lo colpisce all'improvviso.

“Harry,” balbetta Louis, ancora in lacrime e tremante sul materasso, e geme quando si solleva appena con le braccia che minacciano di tradirlo: si volta verso di lui, con le guance bagnate e gli occhi rossi, le labbra martoriate per tutti i morsi e la gola marchiata, e Harry quasi vomita per l'espressione fragile e ferita sul suo viso. È stato _lui_ a fargli questo, è colpa sua.

“Dio, mi dispiace,” singhiozza portandosi le mani davanti alla bocca. “Lou, non so cosa mi sia preso, ti prego perdonami, non volevo farti del male, ti prego,” continua, senza riuscire a fermarsi e con la voce che più di una volta gli si incastra in gola.

“Vieni qui,” ordina Louis, allungando piano una mano verso di lui e accasciandosi subito dopo sul materasso quando tutti i muscoli gli cedono all'improvviso; fa tutto così male che per un attimo si sente a un passo dallo svenimento. Il letto si abbassa appena quando Harry si inginocchia sul bordo, guardandolo con gli occhi sgranati e piani di colpa, e Louis sa che non è normale, sa che non dovrebbe essere lui a consolarlo per ciò che è successo, ma allarga le braccia con una smorfia per invitarlo ad avvicinarsi ancora, a farsi stringere e rassicurare. I singhiozzi di Harry fanno tremare entrambi, e Louis si lascia abbracciare a sua volta gemendo appena quando i palmi caldi e sudati dell'altro si appoggiano sulla sua schiena.

“Perdonami,” sta ripetendo Harry tra i singhiozzi e le lacrime, e Louis strizza le palpebre perché l'ha già perdonato, nonostante tutto, l'ha perdonato nel momento in cui gli ha detto di fermarsi e Harry si è allontanato immediatamente; ma è ancora troppo presto per dirglielo, il dolore è ancora troppo vivo per dimenticarlo e andare avanti, così stringe le labbra senza dire una parola e preme il viso contro i capelli dell'altro, respirando l'odore del suo shampoo per bambini e cercando di non pensare a nulla se non al ragazzo che l'ha baciato solo dopo cinque appuntamenti, al ragazzo che gli ha comprato un mazzo di rose dopo il primo mese insieme, al ragazzo che lo ama con tutto se stesso e che non gli farebbe mai del male.


End file.
